Adderfang
This page is complete. There is no need for editing. If you edit it without Spottedgorse's consent, your edit will be reversed. "Who are you calling kittypet friends?" Adderfang to Oakheart in Bluestar's Prophecy '''Adderfang '''is a dark brown tabby tom with clear, yellow eyes and a broad head. Family Mate(s) *Swiftbreeze (mate): white and brown tabby she cat Kit(s) *Patchpelt (son): black and white tom with yellow eyes *Redtail (son): red tom with a bushy tortoiseshell tail *Spottedleaf (daughter): slender tortoiseshell she cat with yellow eyes *Willowpelt (daughter): gray she cat with blue eyes *Leopardfoot (daughter): black mottled she cat with green eyes Book History Super Editions Tallstar's Revenge He doesn't appear in Tallstar's Revenge, but is shown in the allegiances. Yellowfang's Secret He doesn't appear in Yellowfang's Secret, but is shown in the allegiances. Crookedstar's Promise At a Gathering, he is shown boasting about the ThunderClan apprentices. Oakheart then shouts that ThunderClan had always been friends with strange kittypets. Later, Adderfang is part of the ThunderClan patrol that sees RiverClan trying to take back Sunningrocks. Mudfur stops the two patrols and says let he and Adderfang fight to resist bloodshed. Mudfur eventually is on top of Adderfang, making him surrender. Mudfur then steps down from the rank of warrior to become medicine cat apprentice after realizing he would rather help his Clan as a medicine cat. Crookedjaw becomes RiverClan's deputy, and Adderfang wonders why Hailstar made him deputy. Adderfang slides from the crowd and smarts when Hollyflower says he was beaten by a medicine cat. Adderfang says he wasn't a medicine cat at the time. Bluestar's Prophecy He first appears as a senior warrior. He is shown to be the father of Leopardkit and Patchkit, Swiftbreeze being the mother. He is seen playing with his kits. Bluekit wishes her father would treat her and Snowkit like Adderfang treats his kits. Bluekit then asks Goosefeather if he could interpret the clouds as a prophecy. Adderfang walks by, scowling if there was another prophecy. Bluekit is surprised and wonders if he believed in prophecies. During Patchkit and Leopardkit's apprentice ceremonies, Adderfang is seen sitting by Swiftbreeze, his chest proudly thrust forward. Pinestar starts the ceremony and says he can already see Adderfang's courage in Patchkit's eyes. Later, Adderfang expresses on how they should attack WindClan. Goosefeather has a sign from StarClan, and Adderfang becomes heavily supported by Stormtail. When Pinestar talks to Bluepaw, she says only a mouse-brain would run into a battle with no fear. Moons later, Adderfang recieves Thistlepaw as an apprentice. Bluefur then leads a patrol and looks at him angrily when he orders her to do something. He later scowls his apprentice for scaring away the prey, so he puts Thistlepaw is charge of guarding the caught prey. Adderfang then fills in for Tawnyspots after the deputy falls ill. Bluefur realizes Sunstar wanted a younger cat as deputy and he instead chose her. He is also seen after she loses her kits, and asks her if she would like to join a patrol. Omen of the Stars The Last Hope After Jayfeather unites StarClan, Adderfang is seen with Swiftbreeze, Tawnyspots and Frostfur. Field Guides Battles of the Clans Adderfang and his former apprentice, Thistleclaw, come to drive out the rest of the ShadowClan intruders after Lionpaw dashes off. Category:Cat Category:Tom Category:ThunderClan Category:Deceased Category:Warrior Category:Former Deputy Category:Minor